1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for the manufacture of cheese, quark, cottage cheese or curd and yogurt products from soybeans or from the beans of other legumes.
2. Background Information
Soy products are well-known and are widely used in many different forms. The 100% vegetable protein obtained from the soybean can be easily digested and is a valuable substitute for animal protein in various applications. Soy products also contain substantially no cholesterol and substantially no animal fats, excessive amounts of which substances can have a harmful effect on health. Soy products can also be particularly important for people who are allergic to the protein in animal milk or who cannot digest cholesterol or lactose, or who are diabetic. Soybean protein can also be significantly easier to digest than animal milk protein by people suffering from stomach and intestinal illnesses.
Finally, there has been a constant increase in the number of people who, for a variety of reasons, are required to or choose to eat vegetarian food exclusively.
Soybean protein can theoretically replace animal protein in substantially any food. The disadvantage of foods manufactured using soybean protein is primarily that they substantially always have the taste typical of soybeans, which can be subjectively more or less unpleasant, in particular if foods from such a source must be eaten frequently.
German Laid Open Patent Application No. 37 30 384 describes a known method for the use of soy milk to manufacture a product that is similar to a Camembert cheese. Using this known method, however, it is not possible to completely eliminate the typical aftertaste of soybeans.